Climatic Battle! Ultraman One and Ultraman Reuz vs Faust!
The following is a fan series, it is in no way an attempt to make profit of any form Tsuburya Productions copyrighted characters. It is meant for the enjoyment of other fans of Ultraman and similar copyrighted characters. It is the battle between Ultraman One and Reuz and Faust. Ultraman One and related characters are creations of Zhu Huong Ng Ultraman Reuz and related characters are creations of Apexz Ultraman and all other related characters are copyrighted of Tsuburya Productions, please support the official releases. Note: *When you see a link in the story, that means the character will be shown or described on the page in question. Thank you for your cooperation. *For the sake of conveniancem this story just call Climax Battle. Locations *Land of Light: The planet of the Ultraman. *Reuz's Planet: Reuz's home planet. *Land of Darkness: Belial home planet, created when Belial fused planets and black stars together. Characters Ultra *Ultraman One: *Known as a unknown giant of light when fightning Reuz. *As normal mode when fightning Faust. *Ultraman Reuz: *Normal Mode when fighting One *Change into Reuz Red Flame, Reuz Violet Slash and Reuz Yellow Thunder when fighting Faust *Ultraman Zero: As Normal form, Ultimate Zero, Strong Corona Mode and Shining Zero *Ultra Seven *Ultraman Mebius: As Mebius Burning Brave *Ultraman Leo *Ultraman Noa Dark Ultra *Faust: Emperor mode fighting Reuz and One, Emperor Mode V2 fighting One alone *Ultraman Belial Prologue Deep on the wide space, some uncountable stars were flashing bright, even though it was pitch black. Passing all of the planets in the galaxies, two blue spheare were flying and hitting each other, crossing through another dimension and at last brought them to a strange planet, a black planet surrounded with brown clouds. The two unknown Giants of Light started a cat fight between them. Both of them were at equal match, until one of the Giant with a triple slugger on it's head unleashed a Light beam from his hand but it missed, the beam striked the ground leaving a giant crater. Suddenly, vast amounts of darkness started to appear surrounding the cloud, and attacked the both of them. They managed to receipt the attack and continued their battle again with the Giant of Red, silver and with a blue crystal of light on it's chest firing a blue ray and the other one also fire again it's light beam and the beam hit each other at the same time causing a big explosion. After that, the unknown giant with triple sluggers flew away leaving the other warrior weakened .Later, the warrior with a triple sluggers is known as Ultraman One, son of Ultraman Zero, and the warrior with a blue crystal of light is known as Ultraman Reuz, successor of Ultraman Ginga. Chapter 1 Ultraman One Part One flew back to his home planet, weakened from the previous battle with the giant. He landed on one of the deserted areas, with no more energy, seemingly lifeless. "S-stupid..." One muttered to himself, with his Color Timer blinking rapidly. He touched the blinking-red mechanical device, which was going faster by the second. "I-I can't... I must..." on the edges of death, One put out his hand into the skies, and fainted.... ...... "I hope he wakes up...." a being of mixed colors, red and blue spoke up to the doctor next to him, "He's been asleep for so long now..." One heard these voices, and recognised one of them. His eyes fluttered with light, with the being of red and blue happily hugging him. "Father..." One muttered softly as he recieved the warmth from his father, Ultraman Zero. "What happened?!" Zero reprimanded his son,the young Ultra, who seemingly looked away in shame. "I-I, fought with.... someone..." One replied shyly, still ashamed. "So that 'someone' could hurt my son so badly? Who was it?" Zero demanded an answer. First of all, One didn't want to tell who he fought with, it would all turn out to be a disaster. Two, One was still embarrassed, so he didn't really want to tell at that point at time. Three, he had excuses. So One gave the best answer, truthfully: "M-my...Aura Form almost cost me my life...." One replied. "What?!" Zero thought, just like his Shining Zero, Zero assumed this form had disastorous results, so he had the right to disable it. "Hmm, I will disable the form then. It's too powerful for your own sake, One, so I'm permanantly disabling it with this," Zero took out somethin from his hand. It was the "Disability Spark", a device that could disable One's powers, or specifically, his Aura Form. Zero attached the gadget to his son's One Bracelet, this caused the bracelet to produce an effect, signalling the One Bracelet had been removed of the Aura Form. Zero sighed in relief, with One looking at his bracelet, sighing in loss of his powers. "My son, please do not do such a dangerous thing again,do not suffer the same thing as your father."Zero said. Chapter 2 Ultraman Reuz Part Later, the weakened Reuz was found in his planet and reverted back to Haruto. When Haruto wake up, he found himself on a White planet, peaceful with no existing living thing's except the light particles everywhere. "What...what is this place...anyway...?" ask Haruto who not know the place is "Haruto...haruto...do you hear me...?" said a strange voice. Haruto recognised that voice. It was Ultraman Reuz living on his Lock Spark, a transformation item for him. Able him to transform into Giant of Light Reuz. "Hey...Reuz... where are we? ask Haruto to the light warrior "If i not mistaken...this is...my...home..." Reuz replied softly to Haruto "Kind a beautiful here...peacefull...withouth any living things living here..." "Thank You, Haruto." "So are we goona stay here for while...?" Haruto ask while his right hand touching the hips, it was bleed same as Reuz hips also flashing out light. "I'm sorry...Haruto. If it wasen't for the fight....we were not been like this..." Reuz standing down infront of Haruto and also holding the Lock Spark. At first Reuz was not capable to say to Haruto about the another being that they fought on the black planet, but to be honest and replied his kindness, he must tell the truth. "About the enemy we fought at the planet before...do you remember...?" ask Reuz "Uh,uhh...Yeah. I did remember...who is that being anyway...?" "I don't know...but the only thing that i'm concern about is that...his chest was flashing red like he has a colour timer like i have. So, possibly he was an Ultra like me or somebody else..." "What? An Ultra...!?" said Haruto "I tought an Ultra would never fight an Ultra...since that's the story i heard from my Grandfather..." Reuz was silents at the moment "If it true, if it really an Ultra or somebody...we just have to be careful next time, i don't want to die in space." Reuz colour timer was recharged again and return to blue instead after fighting with 'Unknown warrior' his colour timer blinking rapidly. "Haruto, since we at my home, how about you take a stroll to see the beautiful building's and ocean." said Reuz. "Haruto agree with the suggestion and he walk alone with an empty stomach but still have an energy to walk..." Chapter 3 Faust emergence at Land Of Light One was filled with energy again. He was gettin g better than before, he can now fight like he usually do but he cannot take to much damage, he just got wake up from long time sleep on the Land Of Light Hospital. "One, are you feeling good?" Zero ask to his son, One "Yes my father." replied One to Zero After that, in the Plasma Spark tower Seven noticed some odd energy had been interfering with the Plasma Spark. Mebius arrived on the tower to meet Seven there. "Brother, we need to settle this" said Mebius "Mebius, call the other Ultra Brothers here,Zero and One.We need to settle this" replied Seven, Mebius obey his brother Seven and took a flight to the Hospital. Mebius arrived at the Land of Light hospital and told One and Zero told Seven had an important meetings. While arriving, a few Darkclops arrived and surrounded the three ultras. They began to engages in fighting but only Mebius and Zero fight the Darkclops, Zero warned his son, One must go to the Plasma Spark Tower to meet his Grandfather, Seven while he and Mebius handle the darklops. One was unhappy, he didn't have a chance to fight the Darkclops by his Father side, but for his safety and feeling well, he obey his Father odered and fly to the tower, leaving the two ultra fighting. Later, he reached the Plasma Spark Tower, there he meet Seven infront of the Plasma Spark waiting for all the Ultra Borther's. "Where are the Other's...? ask Seven to his grandson, One "The darkclops enter the Land Of Light again, but my father wouldn't allowed to fight as i just got my energy back..." replied One "Maybe you father are right. You can't fight when you just got up your energy, most of it will drain up when you fight the darkclops..." "Now One, upon waiting for you father and the rest of the Ultras I invited to arrive, come help me and investigated the odd energy there..." said Seven "We might find the one who sent the energy to interfering the Plasma Spark..." "Okay..." One replied softly, he also noticed the energy too. It's the same energy that shot from the sky when he was fighting with the other warrior on the black planet. Zero and Mebius destroyed the Darkclops sooner with their ultra Beams.But some more arrived,the Darkclops arrived and begin to attacks Mebius and Zero.Suddenly a very powerful energy beam with spectrum color and a combination of other rays destroyed the remaining Darkclops.It was revealed to be Ultraman One, Leo, 80, Jack, Ace and Taro. One rush to his father and said "Father are you alright...?" Zero said "One,I am alright, hurry out, go for the meeting in the Plasma Spark tower." Mebius and the others fly to the Plasma Spark tower. After that, The Ultra Brothers arrived at the Plamsa Spark. Seven happily hugged his son and grandson, Zero and One. Seven replied "So who could be interfering with this?" Suddenly, a strange dark Ultra sign appeared and the Ultras like at it shocking. Followed by a voice,"I am Faust, the ruler of Darkness, you better come to my universe or you will suffer devastating destruction to your planet, Hahaha!!!". Faust then disappeared away. Seven and the Ultras come up with a plan, they will sent Mebius, Zero, One and Leo to his universe. Chapter 4 After a long distance walking on the beach, Haruto got his energy back again after drinking a nice water from the ocean, it taste like normal water from Earth. Reuz also filled up his energy back, he was capable to fight now and nomatter what enemy he will fight. "Haruto, i got a bad feeling that someone was interupting the Ultra's from another universe..." said Reuz "If it so, then i..." Haruto stop spoken, a dark ultra standing infront of him He was similar to Reuz, a red and black, crystal of darkness? and he face look the same as Reuz. Haruto was mute for a second "How did you enter the Light Particles, even so it was defending the planet from the dark side...? ask Reuz "Isn't is obvious? I am you, whatever you do and what you can do, i also can do what you can do..." Faust replied "What?!" Haruto with outrage look "Come to my universe, Reuz. If not, i would destroy our home planet and share the same fate as the Land Of Light if you refuse..." Faust disappeared from Haruto sight "I can't let this happen... .Haruto, let's got!" "Yeah" Haruto took out his Lock Spark from his right pocket Haruto swung his right hand which holding the Lock Spark to his back and his left arm infront of him and he rise the Spark Lens, the devise opened it face "Lock On!", the face of an Ultra, Light come's out surrounding Haruto and Reuz rise by spinning in the twin galaxy. He take a flight at his maximun speed to Faust Universe. Back in the Land of Darkness,A planet similar to the Land of Light but is darkness no light. A black sphere came to the planet and thus revealed to be Faust walking towards a dark ultra sitting in a Thorne and revealed to be Belial. Belial talking to Faust:"Faust, have you gave to warning to the Land of Light...? We must defeat the ultras to rule the Universe..." "Yes master, our next plan will be coming soon but im not only warned the Land Of Light, i also warned it on my original at my home planet..." Faust replied "Exelent, with this i could destroy every Ultra including my arch enemy, Ultraman Zero" Belial replied. Chapter 5 While flying to Faust universe, The ultras found they are weakened and do not have the ability to fly now. They landing in a nearby planet. "Father, now what are we going to do?" One asked. "I do not know" Zero replied. Suddenly, a vast amount of light energy fused together and formed a giant being, Ultraman Noa. "Noa!" shouted Zero "Zero, you have arrived in my universe, your destination is at the front, I will give you the power you needed." said Noa Noa then gave a light energy to Zero and the others. The Ultras filled with energy including One. "Thanks Noa." said Zero Noa then disappeared. "Let go, guys!" Zero transformed to his Ultimate form and use the Dimension Travel technique and teleport the others to Reuz's universe. In the space, Reuz was flying leaving his home planet thus he didn't know the other Ultraman's are headed to his home. Using the Twinkel Way and the power of Ultraman Meteor, he opened up a portal, a same portal like Zero opened earlier and he fly in it. "I like to explorer the space, it wide, beautiful and full of many intresting thing's that human didn't discover yet..." Haruto spoken in Reuz "One day, you will be... . You once tell me, the dream can be archived if we didn't give up and trust our Heart that someday we will be..." Reuz giving courage to Haruto "Thanks... .I will someday. " The both of them have a long distance to move, they didn't tought the portal they opened before was the same as the portal that Zero opened. Chapter 6 Zero and the others arrived in a planet in Reuz's universe. They saw an Ultra flying at the sky, with a blue crystal on it's head, on his chest and arm, One reconised him. It was light warrior he fought long ago. "Who are you...?" shouted Zero "I also have a same question, who are you...?" ask Reuz "So you are the one who fought me in the beginning, right....?" "I don't know what you talking about...but something tell's me that the warrior i fought was...." before Reuz could spoke again, One rush to him. Ultra Battle One was infuriated with Reuz. One started a cat fight with Reuz again, but this time, One keep punching and kicking Reuz. Zero stopped One fight with Reuz "Stop it,son! It is useless to fight now, we can settle everything nicely later. Now, it is important the found Faust. We can let off our hatred and be friends." "Yes, I agree with Zero." said Mebius "Me too!" said Leo. Suddenly, monsters appeared and surrounded the Ultras sent by Faust, they are Tyrant,Alien Temperor, Gromite and Slivergon and Alien Guts all of Legendary monster that once fight the Ultra Brothers. They started fighting with the monsters with One fought Tyrant, Zero fought Alien Temperor, Leo fought Slivergon, Reuz fought Gromite and Mebius fought his arch enemy, Alien Guts. After a brutal battle with the Ultra's and Monster, they were defeated easily by all of them firing their Ultra Beam and destroy the five monster. One looking to Reuz who was starring at the explosion, Zero seem's concern about the Ultra, why didn't he answer his question, and why he appeared at the same portal as he is. "You still didn't answer my question, Young Ultra..." said Zero "I'm...Ultraman Reuz..." replied Reuz "So that is your name..., where did you come from?" ask Leo "I...really don't know. I lost my memory when i was boy Ultra...but i know i now resident's of the Land Of Light before defending the Earth..." "He's one of the resident's of Land Of Light, our home. So, i think he isn't a bad guy..." "Hey...Reuz...I'm sorry...about the fight between us...." One said shyly, still ashamed from what he has done "It's oke. Forget the past...it's already happen" Reuz giving One a courage to get up again "Can we be friend's...?" ask One "We already friend, Ultraman One..." replied Reuz, Haruto also Happy having an Ultra as a friend "Now, we can't wasting time here, Faust still waiting for Us..." said Mebius Reuz join Ultraman Zero party alongside with One, Mebius and Leo, they five of them go through Ultraman Zero portal and headed to the Land Of Darkness. Zero think of an solution "Guys, I will call my Ultimate force Zero team to help us in the fight..." Zero then sent a ultra sign to them whether he know's where they are or not. The four of them got theire power's back and continue fly and waiting for the answer from Zero force. Chapter 7 Later, at the Land Of Darkness, Belial seem to be cannot control his waiting motion to wait the Ultra to come, if they didn't come at the time, he will destroy the Land Of Light. More darkclops was created and sent to destroy the Ultra planet but he will wait until the right time. Upon flying, a few sphere come towards them. It was revealed that they are Jean Nine, Jean Bot ,Mirror. Knight and Glenfire, Zero was happy to see them again after a long time didn't saw each other. Upon flying, a few sphere come towards them, it was revealed that they are Jean Nine, Jean Bot ,Mirror. Knight and Glenfire. Upon flying, a few sphere come towards them, it was revealed that they are Jean Nine, Jean Bot ,Mirror. Knight and Glenfire. "Hey, Zero brother, long time no see..." said Glenfire "What is it you come for our help...?" asked Mirror Knight "Nice to meet you again..." said Jean Bot "Welcome..."Jean Nine. "Faust are going to destroy us, we need to stop him. We will talk later, now, let's stop him..." Zero replied to them. "That's right, let go to Land of Darkness now!" said One Ultra Heroes After that, they fly to the Land of Darkness to find Belial add Faust but stopped by a group of robotic monsters and hundreds of Darkclops appeared in front of them. Reuz and One took fighting stances, ready for the fight to come along with Zero and the other's. One keep his fighting style like is father, ignoring the Darkclops kicking to One right side, he immidietly block it using his hand. The darkclops make a mistake for using his emerium beam, One take a chance gathering the light to his hand and release his Crossium Ray, maneged to destroy one Darklops. Reuz didn't have any troubles fighting the darkclops but he didn't have any idea how to fight a darkclops who look like Zero. Reuz landing a punch on the darkclops face, a scar shape was seen on his formed on his right face, he locked the darklops arm and take it on the sky, he turn the darkclops into upside down formation and slamp it on the ground. It's was weakend badly, Reuz forming x formation using both of his arm to downside and to his chest, his crystal of light change from Blue to Red with flame surrounding him. One was shocked, he didn't know the crystal could change colour. Reuz gathered the flame energy and forming a res sphere, forcing it to the rightside. Reuz "Overdrive...!" he totse the red sphere to the darkclops, it was vaporized into a red particle's. "Change colour...?" ask One "Yeah... .My Crystal Of Light can change into nine diffrent colour, and the one i use is Red Flame..." Reuz replied "Awesome... .Mine call Strong Mode, it is Red..." "Heh, we all have speciality that we can do..." "Guys...! There's still more of them...! shouted Zero to both of the young Ultra. "Let's go...! said One Mebius and Leo throw the other two remaining darkclops and the grouund, they active ther Fire kick at the same time ther feet surrounding with fire, together they released ther kick to the darkclop's, a crater exist on the ground where the darkclops hitten by the Ultra's power. Zero releasing his twin sluggers and stuck on his chest, targeting the three darkclops at the same time, he firing the Zero Twin Shot, the darkclops was leaving no mercy and shattered into flame. The Ultra's victory over the darkclops was impressive but not for the unknown alien, he watched with giggle's. "Took your time, Faust, the real battle never started yet, sent them more monster giving me time to recreated my experiment..." Belial looking to Faust "My pleesure..." One starring at the tower, it's just like the Plasma Spark tower. Reuz noticed something was behind the pile of rock's when they are fighting with the robot's, the Ultra's followed Reuz to the great wormhole, Zero knew all along, if king was destroy and all the Land Of Darkness will be sucked into the wormhole, it's his plan all along. Leo grab a big rock from the last battle they in, he stamp the rock onto the wormhole so that it's save from other's as well. "A wormhole...who never thought it would exist in here...?" said Mebius "Still..., there still more of the robot's. We better be careful..." replied Zero "What's importance to stick to our plan, we can't allowed anything goes through us, i don't want this happen to our presious home. To be honest, i was before sent away from the Land of Light by my father because i was lacking of maners and even close to be like Belial when i about to touch the Plasma Spark, but i really learn the true meaning's of being an Ultra..." Zerou tap his son, One shoulder's "Guys...i think you need to see this..." said Leo Chapter 8 There is something very dangerous occurring in the planet. The dark Plasma Spark Tower started to shake, filling up with minus energy that was causing the wormhole. The Ultras flew into the atmosphere of the planet and landed in front of Belial's throne. Zero shouted, "Belial, what do you think you're doing?! Have you not thought about the past crimes you have commited too? And how did you even come back?!" Belial just raised his hand, and darkness particles began to surround it, "You see, I'm no longer an Ultra. I'm a Reiblood! Reibloods are the dominant species among the denizens across this universe, we shall rule over them all! And for interfering with my plans, you shall be destroyed!" A sphere of energy was formed from his hand, and Belial shot it towards the Ultras. One quickly gather his light energy and fired the Crossium Ray that destroyed the energy blast. "Huh, so you wanna go on the offensive, Ultramen?!" Well here we go!" Belial stepped out of his throne, and commanded his army of Darkclops and robots to attack the Ultras, no mercy included. Category:Apexz Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Ultraman Reuz Continuity Category:Fan characters Category:Fan Ultra Series